(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel triazole compound having excellent antimycotic activities and high safety in combination, an antimycotic preparation containing same as an active ingredient, and a method for the prevention and/or treatment of a deep-seated mycosis by using same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Mycoses include skin diseases represented by various trichophytoses, eczema marginatum, psoriases and cutaneous candidiases as well as deep-seated mycoses typified by fungal meningitis, fungal infectious inspirator disease, fungemia and urinary tract mycosis.
Of these, deep-seated mycoses cannot be treated with conventional antibiotics or chemotherapeutic agents. There is an observable tendency to increased patients suffering from these diseases. There has accordingly a strong desire for the development of a drug effective for the treatment of these diseases.
Only a few therapeutic agents have heretofore been sued, including polyene antibiotics such as nystatin and amphotericin B, azole compounds such as miconazole, and pyrimidine compounds such as flucytosine.
These drugs are however not fully satisfactory, because they are accompanied by the problem that installation is only feasible for administration due to toxicity or the like or even if oral administration is possible problems arise in the kidneys, bone marrow, stomach and/or the like or the antimycotic spectrum is narrow.
Ketoconazole, fluconazole and the like have been studied and developed recently as azole drugs for the treatment of deep=seated mycoses. However, these azole compounds include very few compounds which can exhibit antimycotic activities when administered by a simple method such as oral administration. Under the circumstances, it is not believed to be too much to say that it is only fluconazole that has potential utility as a medicine in practice. Fluconazole is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,216.
However, fluconazole is not free of side effects and can hardly be regarded satisfactory from the standpoint of safety.
There was hence been a desire for the development of a compound having antimycotic activities equal to or higher than fluconazole and moreover having higher safety than fluconazole upon administration.